


Move the Moutains

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is power in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move the Moutains

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Grace"

It has taken time to learn to appreciate this, the effort and patience needed; the deliberation. He is, inherently, a creature of action, though capable of planning and great forethought, all his energy turns toward action and purpose, towards the goal.

In this way, he and Dean are much alike – obliterating the distance between ends and means on more than one occasion with rash action – but not here, not when they are together, alone, and stripped bare.

Dean stretches himself along the length of Castiel’s body, narrowing the space between them to nothing that even air can fill, brushing his mouth against the line of Castiel’s jaw, tracing fingers along his neck, over his shoulder, down his chest. His touch is something almost reverent. Castiel wonders if this is the closest Dean will ever come to worship, to prayer, and what sin he is committing by being the grateful object of it.

Dean whispers, Cas against his skin, and the word thrums through Castiel’s blood like an invocation. There is a power in this, writ across Castiel’s borrowed skin in sweat, saliva and semen, which he could never have fathomed as an angel.

There is something in this, slick and imperfect as Dean presses kisses against his throat, finds his mouth and breathes into him, that is almost like Grace.

-End-


End file.
